Rape
by RonnielleNo1fan
Summary: This  is a fic about during the time Ronnie was raped by her father and and his abuse to his wife Glenda. Some of the things that happen are slightly different.
1. Last day in the South of France'

**This is a fic about during the time Ronnie was raped by her father and and his abuse to his wife Glenda. Some of the things that happen are slightly different.**

'_Look you are doing it all wrong Veronica, if you want to learn how to swim you will listen to me properly' _Archie told his daughter._' dad I'm 13 not 3 I can do it okay It doesn't have to be perfect' _Ronnie replied to her father.'_ Look don't get smart with me young lady , look just let me help you' _He replied trying not to raise his voice. He had hated whenever his daughters didn't want his help or started to backchat him. _' Look you need to straighten your back V its not suppose to curve like that , your not suppose to act lifeless your suppose to try' _Archie said sliding his hands right down her back. Ronnie frozed she didn't feel comfortable of where his hands where. She brought herself back up so she was now touching the water with her feet.' _I'm away to find Roxy I promised her I would take her to the market' _Ronnie said getting out of the pool.

Ronnie looked behind her. She couldn't help thinking about where his hands were. He smiled and winked at her. She stared at him and turned back around. Roxy was up in the hotel room with Glenda. '_ Roxy no way are you wearing that your suppose to be 10 not 25' _Glenda said pulling at Roxy's ridiculous outfit choice. '_ Well your always telling me to act more grown up' _Roxy said cheekily tying her top up above her stomach and pulling up her short black skirt.

Ronnie walked into the hotel room. _' Ronnie for gods sake get a towel look your dripping everywhere' _Glenda told her daughter grabbing a towel and flinging it at her. Ronnie completely blanked the throw and was now staring at Roxy.'_ What is it?' _Roxy asked her sister wondering why she was staring at her.' _Roxy, that's my black skirt you've got on, I got that for my birthday I told you already you couldn't borrow that, you look like a child prostitute!' _Ronnie shouted at her sister. ' _Wow, whats up with you? Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning, I was only borrowing it!' _Roxy stated to her sister. '_ Your sisters right , get that off right now I am not going out with you dressed like that what will people think? What will your father say when he see's you dressed like that!'_ Glenda stated to Roxy who had stormed into the bathroom in a huff.

' _So Ronnie, did your father teach you how to swim?' _Glenda asked her daughter who was drying herself with the towel. Ronnie blanked the question. '_Ronnie?' _Glenda shouted at her daughter who hadn't been paying any attention what so ever. '_Eh….yea he did, can you just give me a minute'_ Ronnie said grabbing her clothes and heading out of the hotel room.

Ronnie rushed down stairs where she bumped into her father. '_ Where are you going Veronica?'_ Archie asked his daughter curiously. Ronnie continued walking. He grabbed hold of her arm tightly. '_ I asked you a question V, where are you going?' _Archie demanded.'_ oww, dad your hurting me please let go'_ Ronnie said trying to wriggle free. He released his grip on her arm. She ran as fast as she could. ' _Veronica!, Veronica! Get back her right this intstance!' _He shouted towards his daughter who had already left the hotel.

She ran out to the street, where she stopped out of breath. Her arm was really red and sore. She was still in her swimmie and some people were staring at her. She quickly flung her dress over her and put on her sandles. She walked over to the beach that was across the road. Ronnie sat by the beach and started to through pebbles into the water. She broke down in tears. She didn't know why , I mean what happened in the pool she was just overreacting wasn't she? I mean he couldn't have meant to touch her there maybe it was a big misunderstanding and when he grabbed onto her arm. He had changed he was that daddy that she knew she didn't know what but in that hour he had changed.

Archie was in the hotel room._ ' What is wrong with Veronica?'_ Archie asked his wife knowing probably what was wrong with her. '_ Don't ask me she was fine until after she went swimming with you , what did you? Splash water in her eyes? '_ she asked him banging on the bathroom. '_ Roxy get the hell out of there before I break this door down!' _Glenda said banging onto the door. _' Go Away!'_ Roxy shouted back at her mother. '_ Thank god we are going home tomorrow I cant stand a minute longer here with them 2 there driving me up the wall!'_ Glenda stated to her husband._' What is wrong with Roxanne?' _Archie asked curiously._ ' it's a long story' _Glenda replied. _' Roxanne!' _Archie shouted into the bathroom. Roxy stood up straight and undid the not in her top and pulled down her skirt as far as it would go without showing her knickers. She wiped her eyes and unlocked the bathroom door. _' What is wrong sweetheart?' _Archie asked his favourite daughter, looking at her outfit choice. '_ I'm fine now' _Roxy lied _. ' Im going to go for a swim in the pool and see if Ronnie is down there' _she told her parents and headed downstairs.'_ What the hell do you think your doing letting her dress like that?' _He said shouting at his wife. ' I nev-' She was interrupted by Archie.'_ I don't wont your excuses, just get the suitcases packed we have got to get up at 6 in the morning' _Archie ordered his wife. She done as he said and began packing bags.

Ronnie was now lying down on the warm golden sand drifting off to sleep when she was interrupted. '_Ronnie?, Ronnie!' _Roxy asked kicking sand over Ronnie. Ronnie's eyes flickered open.'_ I thought you'd be here I checked the pool but you weren't there so I reckoned you'd come here'_ she told her sister. Roxy lay down beside her sister so there heads were touching and there bodies in oppisite directions. Ronnie grabbed onto her sisters hands and held them tightly. '_ Ron im sorry I took your skirt I didn't mean to upset you'_ Roxy said apoligising. '_ Its okay Rox I just overreacted I was just in a bad mood pmt I guess'_ Ronnie replied to her sister.'_ Friends?'_ Roxy asked her sister.' _Forever&Always ' _Ronnie said smiling. They both sat up straight and embraced.

' _We better be getting back before dad starts wondering where we have gone' _Roxy stated to her sister._' You go Rox I will be there soon I just need some alone time okay?'_ She told her sister kissing her softly on the cheek. Roxy headed off back to the hotel while Ronnie went for a paddle in the sea. She felt different in the water this time she kept having flashbacks of what happened earlier. She went on her back this time and kicked her legs up into the air, trying to relax. She dug her feet into the wet sand and held her breath and went under the water and came back up again. After she had finished in the sea she went for a walk along the beach trying to dry her self off. After all she hadn't thought to take her dress of and it was now soaking wet.

Back in the hotel room Archie was shouting because Ronnie had been gone ages.'_ dad its fine shes just down at the beach , she just wanted to be on her own for a while she said she wouldn't be long'_ Roxy said trying to explain to her dad.'_ she has been gone for ages Roxy I am going to find her she was being a right little madam when I bumped into her earlier she just took off , Roxy go help your mum finish packing and ill go get V' _Archie told his daughter and headed out of the room.

Ronnie was now sitting in the sand in peace just looking at the ships in the far distance pass by. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around it was her father. '_ Veronica what the hell do you think your playing at me and your mother have been worried about you all afternoon your 13 not 30 you cant just go gallivanting about in some foregein country anything could have happened to you and we would get the blame for letting you run off like that now come back to the hotel right now and help your mother and sister pack we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning'_ he stated to his daughter who was not interested. '_ Dad just leave me alone I just want to be on my own for a while I don't need you here'_ Ronnie replied to her father. '_ Veronica don't start with me im warning you, ever since you turned 13 you have become more and more abusive to me' _he told his daughter. '_ What are you going to do? Hit me! , like you do to mum if she doesn't do what you say or does something wrong' _Ronnie questioned her father. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upwards.' _Let go of me!, let go of me! ' _Ronnie shouted at her father. People had turned around and where staring.'_ Veronica stop making such a scene!'_ Archie demanded digging his nails into his daughters arms even harder. When they had finally reached the hotel he had released his grip.' _I hate you, I hate you!'_ Ronnie screamed running up the stairs into the room.'_ Veronica, don't talk to me like that!' _He shouted at his daughter entering the bedroom. Glenda and Roxy had went out to the shops to get some souveniers for Roxy's friends. Roxy had always been the _popular_ one and she wanted to be even more popular by buying all her friends at school something.

' _dad leave me alone, look! Look what you have done to my arm, its bleeding!' _Ronnie screamed at her father.'_ V keep your voice down!' _He whispered.' _Look! Its bleeding and its stinging like hell!' _Ronnie said with a tear streaming down her cheek. 'Archie wrapped his arms around his daughter.' _im sorry v , I didn't mean to I was just angry I just don't like when you disobey me'_ He said wiping his daughters tears. He leant in and gave her a kiss a bit more passionate than he used to. He then kissed her forehead and then called Glenda. '_ Where are you Glenda? Is Roxanne with you?'_ He asked his wife.' _Roxy insisted that she wanted to get all her friends a souviner so im just at the shop across the road we wont be long' _She replied hanging up.'_ Im going to bed im really tired and we have to get up early anyway, good night'_ Ronnie told her father. '_ Goodnight sweetheart' _He replied. Ronnie headed to the room next door through herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her arm was still really sore and it was bleeding still. A tear streamed down her cheek. For once in her life she was afraid of her father. He was different he was a changed man….


	2. Back in England, Sleepover Party

The alarm went off at 5.30.'_ Everyone get up!'_ Archie shouted getting out of bed.' _Glenda get up now we have to be at the ferry in half an hour!' _Archie stated shaking her. Glenda awoke moaning as her arm had been covered in bruises and he just made them worse. She got up and got dressed. Archie went through to wake up the girls. '_Veronica , Roxanne!, time to get up'_ Archie said gently shaking Roxy._' daddy please 5 more minutes?'_ Roxy begged. '_ Im sorry sweetheart but If we don't leave now we will miss the boat and we wont be able to go home' _Archie stated lifting her out of bed.'_ you go into mums room and get dressed okay and then we can go to the ferry and you can have a sleep on in the car on the boat' _Archie told Roxy who ran through to Glendas room so that she could go back to sleep soon.

' _Veronica!, Veronica!' _Archie shouted shaking his daughter. '_ get off, get off' _Ronnie moaned half awake turning in the oppisite direction. Archie pushed Ronnie a little to hard and she fell out the bed with a thud.

'_What was that?'_ asked Glenda rushing through to Ronnie's room.'_ What happened?_' Glenda asked nervously.'_ V, she rolled over to far and fell out of the bed, clumsly girl'_ Archie replied. Ronnie got up off the ground her bones were aching and she looked at her father and gave him a dirty look. '_ Ronnie do be more careful next time!'_ Glenda stated heading out of the room.

' _Now get dressed!' _Archie shouted at his eldest daughter. He left the room. Tears streamed down Ronnie's face. She grabbed her clothes and put them on and hurried out of the room. '_Right everybody got everything?'_ Glenda asked.' _Yep'_ Roxy replied._' Ronnie?' _Glenda asked her eldest child. Ronnie nodded. '_ Come on then we don't want to miss the boat now do we?'_ Archie said heading opening the door.

They all headed downstairs to where the car was parked right outside and they drove to the harbour. '_ Dad what is taking so long we where supposed to be on the ferry half an hour ago!'_ Roxy moaned to her father._ ' Roxanne I am as annoyed as you but theres a lot of people going to England today it seems'_ Archie replied tooting his horn._ ' Archie will you stop that!, people are starting to stare' _Glenda shouted to her husband._' Oh my god will you's all just shut the hell up!'_ Ronnie screamed. The car fell silent.

After an hour of waiting they finally got onto the ferry.' _how long till were back in England?' _Roxy asked her father.' _Just a couple of hours'_ Archie replied looking into his front mirror.'_ Veronica do put a smile on your face instead of sitting there looking like the corpse' _Archie told his daughter who was not listening to him.'_ V?' _Archie shouted which made Ronnie jump.'_ Ronnie what have you done to your arm?'_ Roxy asked confused._' What?_' Said Ronnie who was now looking at her arm and was trying to cover up the nail marks and bruise._' Oh that….' _she looked towards her father who was nodding at her meaning don't tell her anything. _' Its nothing'_ Ronnie said quickly changing the subject.'_ What did you get your friends?'_ asked Ronnie.'_ Loads and loads of friends , I tell you when they see all the things I bought them there going to love me forever!'_ Roxy exclaimed excitedly.' _I'm sure they will sweetheart'_ Archie told his youngest daughter winking at her.

After 2 hours on the ferry they finally arrived back in England. The car journey was silent everybody was tired and all 3 girls were shattered, Roxy was sound asleep and so was Glenda and Ronnie was half asleep. Archie was staring in his front mirror at Ronnie. Ronnie opened her eyes and saw him looking at her she quickly turned her head towards the window.

After 2 hours in the car they finally arrived home. Roxy would not budge from the car so Archie had to carry her inside. Glenda had got most off the luggage inside and Ronnie just tagged along. Archie was already in the house.

A few hours later Roxy came rushing down stairs excitedly.'_ Daddy I have been invited to a sleepover party and so has Ronnie, please, please, please'_ Roxy said begging.' _Of course you can sweetheart, when is this party?'_ Archie asked._' Tonight I would have asked mum but shes away out she said she was meeting up with some of her so called friends'_ Roxy stated._' Well you go upstairs and pack some things into your bag and ill drive you over' _Archie replied.'_ What about Ronnie?'_ Roxy asked._' I'll talk to her about it while you get ready'_ Archie replied.

Roxy rushed upstairs to pack while Archie went up to see Ronnie._' V?'_ Archie said entering her room. '_ Dad I have just got off the phone I have been invited to a sleepover party with Roxy'_ She told her father.'_ I know, but I want you to stair here with me tonight'_ He replied. Ronnie was really confused.'_ What why?, Roxy says she's allowed to go so why cant I?'_ Ronnie asked going into a mood.'_ V , why cant you just accept no as an answer you are not going and that Is final!' _Archie shouted heading out the door.

Ronnie started to cry she was terrified she didn't want to be left alone with him, she didn't trust him one bit.

'_Roxy hurry up'_ Archie shouted up towards his daughters room.'_ Just coming!'_ Roxy shouted back running down the stairs._' Where's Ronnie?'_ Roxy asked wondering where her sister was.'_ Ronnie isn't going shes come down with a cold and she doesn't feel well'_ Archie replied.'_ Oh, well I'll quickly just run up and say goodbye then'_ Roxy stated.'_ No, she doesn't want anyone there I'll tell her you said goodbye sweetpea when I get back' _Archie said smiling.

They headed out to the car and drove off.

When Archie came back he picked up the phone '_ Hello, I'm sorry but Veronica can not attend tonight as she has got a really bad cold ' _He spoke to the woman on the other end of the line.'_ Yes Roxanne told me, tell Ronnie that I hope she feels better soon'_ The woman replied.'_ I will tell her that'_ Archie replied and hung up the phone.

Ronnie was standing in the kitchen staring at him.'_ There all sorted'_ Archie said smiling. He handed Ronnie a big bag of sweets. ' _Come on sweetheart lets go and watch some tv' _He said holding out his hand. Ronnie nodded nervously and took his hand through to the living room. They sat on the sofa, the tv was rubbish and Ronnie was getting tired after about half an hour of crap tv. '_ I'm going to go to bed now, I'm tired'_ Ronnie stated.'_ I'll come with you' _Archie replied. Ronnie was now terrified and really scared. She went upstairs and he followed.

Ronnie climbed into bed. He kissed her goodnight. Ronnie was taken aback when he climbed into the bed with her…..


	3. Hurting Roxy,Abused Again

**Some of the outcomes of this story didn't happen ee I just wanted to make it more interesting as Ronnie has only told a certain amount of info and the story would only be like 2 chapters long so some of the things that happen are a bit different.**

The next morning Ronnie went down stairs and Glenda was in the living room.'_ mum!' _Ronnie exclaimed. Going towards her to give her a hug but she backed off. '_What is all this mess, look there's sweet papers everywhere!'_ Glenda shouted angrily towards her daughter. Ronnie ran out of the room.'_ Veronica!'_ Archie shouted.

Ronnie was terrified she was scarred for life now by what he did to her last night she was so scared. She took a deep breath and headed towards the hall.'_ Get your shoes on we are going to pick up your sister'_ He demanded. Ronnie went with him she wanted to stay but she knew if she didn't obey him it would make things worse.

They drove of while they were waiting outside Archie whispered into her ear ' _If you tell Roxy or your mother about this you will be taken away and you will never see any of us again do you understand?_'Ronnie nodded. Roxy came out of the door and she was holding a red ballon.

Later that night Roxy wanted to go out. Ronnie was standing in the kitchen blocking her path. Not allowing her to go.'_ Ronnie get out of my way I am going out!'_ Roxy yelled at her sister._' No you are not!, you went out yesterday and mums away out again so your not going out tonight'_ Ronnie yelled back. '_ yes I am and you cant stop me'_ Roxy stated shouting. Roxy was pushing Ronnie trying to get past, Roxy could not let her sister go otherwise Archie would do what he done to her last night. Ronnie picked up the glass from on the kitchen bunker and smashed it right on Roxy's chin. '_Ahhh!'_ Roxy screamed bursting into tears, blood was dripping onto the floor. Ronnie standing there speechless and shocked.

Archie came racing through.'_ What the bloody hell is going on in here?' _Archie shouted loudly storming through to the kitchen. He went rushing over to Roxy. '_ VERONICA! What do you think the bloody hell you are playing at?'_ He screamed.' _GET UP STAIRS RIGHT NOW!'_. Ronnie ran up stairs so fast she nearly tripped over everyone of them, she ran into her room and sobbed into her pillow.

Downstairs Archie was trying to clean up all the blood off Roxy and the floor.' _Daddy will I have to go to hospital?' _Roxy asked crying her eyes out.'_ No darling its not as bad as it looks just let me put a big plaster on it and it should be fine and I'll give you a painkiller to help the pain'_ He replied.'He kissed her forehead. He went into the cupboard and reached for a big plaster. He gently stuck it on Roxy's chin. '_ Oh daddy I look a mess it makes me look like a freak!'_ Roxy exclaimed angry. '_ Sweetheart why don't you go up to bed and get some rest I'll see you in the morning'_ He told her. She nodded. He gave her a big hug and she headed up stairs.

Ronnie only did it to stop him from hurting her but she wasn't thinking straight.

Archie went into Ronnie's room. '_ V, what the hell do you think your playing at? ' _He asked whispering harshly. Ronnie started crying. He started running his fingers through her hair.,she looked towards him. ' _Oh V…..'_ . He leant in and kissed her. She began to cry even more.'_ Please just go'_ she begged. He kissed her once again and left the room.

The next day Glenda was back again but she wasn't staying she just came to get a clean pair of clothes. She was already half drunk and Archie kept hitting her she was staggering about telling him to get off eventually she managed to get out the door. Roxy had left early in the morning as she was going to stay overnight at her friends and her friends mum was taking them out for the day. So Ronnie missed the chance to stop her.

Ronnie stayed in her room most of the day, but whenever she heard Archie coming she quickly locked herself in the bathroom. But unfortunately this time she tried it didn't work he was already there. She was standing in the hallway and so was he he pushed her backwards and she stumbled into her room he entered the room and slammed the door shut, pushed her onto the bed and began trying to take of her clothes. She asked him to get off she tried but he wouldn't eventually she just gave up. Afterwards she felt worse she just wrapped herself under the duvet and cried, he had gone back downstairs.

She couldn't go out because he wouldn't let her there was no escape she felt used, just like some sort of toy that he used. She was frightened and alone there was no one there to help her.

This happened for the rest of the week at the same time it was always when Glenda and Roxy had went out.

One day he suddenly turned on Ronnie he shouted at her and told her ' your just a little whore! ,this is all your fault! you are seducing me, flaunting yourself at me and tempting me all the time! If you tell anyone about this Veronica I swear I will kill you!

They next day Glenda had returned from her binge drinking week. She had went to bed with a massive hangover. Roxy was sleeping after an all nighter and Ronnie had sneaked out at the crack of dawn so there would be no chance for him to rape her again.

Ronnie headed down the shops. She wanted to get Roxy some sort of sweet to apoligise for what she did to her the other day. She bought her, her favourite sweets white chocolate mice. She paid for them and headed to the park across the road. She sat on the swing and began to cry. She didn't know what to do she couldn't just let him do this to her for the rest of her life I mean he could get her pregnant if he didn't stop soon and how would she explain that.

Her mother wasn't any help at this moment either going out drinking all the time. Least she had come back maybe that was just a phase Ronnie thought to herself I mean who wouldn't go off the rails living with him?

Ronnie decided to go back to the house she needed to apoligise to her sister properly and that was more important than hiding from Archie….


	4. Friends again, Making a decision

Ronnie walked slowly back to the house she knew that Archie would probably kill her for walking out like that. Glenda had probably had a few punches and Roxy is probably lying in room playing some kind of martar.

When Ronnie had finally arrived she was relieved that Archies car had gone so he was probably away out to work or something. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Glenda standing in the hallway. '_ Where the hell do you think you have been young lady?'_ Glenda shouted. Ronnie was taken aback by her mothers reaction since Glenda didn't normally care she would just tell Archie to deal with it.' _what?, I onl-' _Ronnie was cut off by Glenda._' Do you reliease all the trouble you've caused?, your father is away out looking for you, we called the police and everything you are in serious trouble, Ronnie you cant just go out on your own like that all the time there's creeps out there and everything anything could have happened to you!' _She stated angrily.

Ronnie was angry because she was only gone a few hours and she didn't need Glenda lecturing about creeps cause she already lives with one! ' _Where's Roxy?' _Ronnie asked completely changing the subject.' _She upstairs, just wait till your father gets back he is going to kill you!' _Glenda shouted.

Ronnie gulped her father would kill her he would have a perfect excuse to keep her inside all the time anyway. Ronnie headed upstairs, into Roxys room. Roxy's room was like a princess's it was bright pink, she had her own dressing table with lights, her bed was a double with pink frilly sheets and she had a big pink fluffy lampshade. On the walls there was hundreds of photos (mainly of her and Ronnie) posters and all other bits and pieces. Roxy was lying on her bed. Roxy turned around to see who it was. Her eyes were bright red.

'_Roxy?' _Ronnie said sitting on her sisters bed.'_ Just go away!'_ Roxy shouted towards her sister._' Look I'm sorry , I didn't mean to I just don't know what came over me' _Ronnie replied._' your not the one that will have to live with a scar;_ Roxy replied sinking her head into her pillow. Ronnie stroked her sisters hair. Roxy began crying again.' _Shh don't cry Rox please, I'm sorry really I am just please' _Ronnie whispered.Roxy sobbed into her sisters shoulders, Ronnie wrapped her arms around her sister tightly.

Ronnie held her sisters cheeks.'_ Listen, listen to me, I promise you I will never hurt you ever again, I'm sorry'_ Ronnie stated to her sister. '_ Its okay it was my fault I know it was selfish of me to want to go out'_ Roxy replied. They both smiled and embraced.

' _Look I got you these, your favourite' _Said Ronnie taking out a bag of sweets. Roxy opened the bag.'_ White chocolate mice!'_ Roxy exclaimed.'_ Thanks' _Roxy smiled.'_ Do you want one Ron?'_ She asked her sister.'_ No thanks I'm fine' _Ronnie told her sister getting up of the bed.'_ Where are you going?'_ Roxy asked her sister.'_ I'm just going through to my room I want to prepare myself for when dad gets back' _She replied.'_ Oh, well I hope he doesn't shout at you'_ Roxy replied oblivious to what he actually would do.

Ronnie returned to her room and sat on her bed. She was so terrified of Archie and what he was going to do to her.

An hour later Archie arrived back, Ronnie heard his car pull up outside. She quickly dived into her bed and hid under the covers. Archie walked through the door and slammed it shut, Glenda was in the kitchen making lunch.' _I've looked everywhere, I can't find her' _Archie stated annoyed.'_ Its fine, Its fine she came back an hour and a half ago'_ Glenda stated.'_ Where is the little idiot now?'_ He asked angrily.' _She's upstairs' _Glenda replied pouring herself a glass of wine.

Archie stomped upstairs into Ronnie's room and slammed the door shut.'_ What the bloody hell do you think your playing at Veronica?, I have been looking for you for 3 hours non stop!'_ He shouted into her face.'_ I was ju-'. ' I am sick to death of your excuses! , I am going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!'_ He shouted.

Roxy could here all this from her room, She came rushing through.'_ Daddy don't be mad it Ronnie it wasn't her fault.'_ She looked towards Ronnie.'_ it was mine' _Roxy added.'_ What?' Archie asked confusedly.' I made her go get me some chocolate mice and she was gone forever because they only sold them in that one shop and it was ages away'_ Roxy stated.'_ Why didn't you just ask me to get them I would have jumped in the car and got them' _he replied.' _Well you were sleeping and Ronnie was up and I begged her and she finally gave in and went'_ Roxy lied. '_Roxy dear can you go see what your mothers up to, I want to have a little chat with V about this ok' _He asked his youngest daughter nicely.

Roxy nodded aqwardly and headed downstairs.'_ V, I know for a fact your sister never sent you out this morning, so don't even try and lie!'_ He whispered harshly. Ronnie looked into his eyes, she really didn't know what to say.'_ Whatever just take all my pocket money and whatever I don't mind'_ Ronnie said sighing.'_ Archie!'_ Glenda shouted from downstairs. '_ I will deal with you later!'_ He shouted at Ronnie and headed downstairs.

Ronnie began to cry she knew what ' I'll deal with you later' meant. He would send Glenda and Roxy out and then abuse her.

Ronnie decided that she didn't want to live here anymore she was going to run away and she was taking Roxy with her…..


	5. Caught,Standing up

Ronnie divided under her bed and grabbed her suitcase from france. She hadn't had time to unpack it and all the clothes were still in it. She opened her wardrobe and through in some jumpers and some shoes.

She had no idea how she was actually going to manage getting Roxy out of the house. She tiptoed through to Roxy's room.'_ Roxy'_ Ronnie said sweetly.'_ What?_' Roxy replied.'_ Look I'm running away from home and I want you to come with me'_ Ronnie said nervously.'_ What? Why?'_ She asked confused.'_ Look I can't tell you but please Roxy say yes I promised you I would look after you and I cant look after you if your not with me please, don't trust them there fakes they act all nice but you have no idea what goes on behind closed doors please come with me'_ Ronnie begged holding out her hand.

Roxy looked at Ronnie. She grabbed hold of her sisters hand, she trusted her sister more than anyone.' Ronnie smiled. Go get me some of your clothes Rox I'll put them in my suitcase. Roxy rushed to her wardrobe and took out a load of clothes._' Roxy, you don't need that much clothes I already have some of your holiday clothes in my suitcase so just get a few jumpers, shoes and some clean knickers and stuff' _Ronnie said smiling. 5 minutes later Roxy came through with a smaller pile of clothes and chucked them into Ronnie's suitcase.'_ But Ronnie we have no money how are we going to survive?'_ Roxy asked her sister.

Archie hardly gave Roxy money he used to take her out to the shops and she's pick what she wanted and he bought her it, the money he did give her she had already spent it and he never gave Ronnie money.'_ Leave that with me I have an idea, you go pack a rucksack of your favourite stuff okay?'_ Said Ronnie heading own stairs.

When she got downstairs Archie and Glenda were screaming at each other, she could hear it from the living room. There was a loud smash and a scream. Ronnie shook her head. Archie's wallet was lying on the kitchen table. She opened it up there was a load of cash stashed, at least a grand. She didn't care anymore about them all she cared about was her and Roxy. She grabbed the money and tiptoed quietly upstairs. Roxy had finish packing.

' _There all sorted'_ Ronnie stated showing Roxy the wod of cash. Ronnie put it into her rucksack. She did up the suitcase.'_ Right Rox, you got everything?'_ She asked her sister._' Yea'_ Roxy replied nervously. Ronnie hugged her sister.'_we'll be okay wont we?'_ Roxy asked.'_ Yea we will we'll do even better without them' _Ronnie stated taking hold of her sisters hand.

They tiptoed downstairs with all of there luggage but to there shock Archie was standing right in front of them.'_ and where the bloody hell do you think your going?'_ He shouted at them looking up and down at the suitcases.'_ What's going on?'_ Glenda asked confused. Ronnie and Roxy both stared at her mother her eye was black and the side of her face was all scratched. '_Mum was happened?_.'Roxy asked her mother confused is to why she was all bruised and scratched. '_Your mother tripped over the coffee table and cut her face on the side and wacked her face of the wooden _leg' He said lying. Ronnie looked towards her mother she could tell that she was lying. '_I'm fine…what is going on?'_ She repeated. '_the girls gone mad she was planning on running away and taking her little sister with her!'_ He shouted again.'_ is this true?'_ asked Glenda glancing at the suitcase and rucksack.

Ronnie ran upstairs and slammed the door shut, he always had to ruin everything! She sobbed into her pillow and held it tight.

' _Roxanne why don't you go upstairs and unpack I will have a word with your sister'_ he said to his youngest daughter taking her upstairs. Roxy went into her room, Archie entered Ronnies. '_Go Away!'_ Ronnie screamed at her father.'_ Veronica, don't you dare shout at me like that!'_ he retaliated.'_ I will if I want to, your not the boss of me, you cant tell me what to do!'_ She screamed at him getting off her bed.'_ I am your father and you will do as I say!' _he demanded.'_ not anymore, you cant bully me anymore you may do it to mum but not me, I hate you and I wish you were dead!'_ She screamed into his face. He raised his hand and slapped her so hard across the face she fell onto the bed.'_ Ouch!' _She screamed, her cheek was pure red.'_ that should teach you not to talk to me like that!'_ He stated shouting.'_ You, you will never touch me again you here and if you put one finger on me again I swear I'll tell mum and Roxy everything, all the times you came onto me, and the rest!'_ She told him acting confident.'_ yea v, and who do you think they'll believe some stupid defiant little slut? Or me your father the one who will go out of his way to help his family oh v do you think Roxanne will believe you go on be my guest but I'm warning you v, you do not know what is coming for you if you do'_ He threatened.

Ronnie pushed him out of the way ran downstairs and out of the door…..


	6. The Dark I know Well

**Okay so this chapter is a song fic chapter because I listened to this really creepy song called' The Dark I Know Well' by Spring awakening and its about a child that is being sexually abused by a parent and I think it fits well with the Rape storyline so I decided I would do a song chapter. This chapter is mainly Ronnie's thoughts and stuff. I hope you like it. x**

_There's a part I can't tell about the dark I know well_

Ronnie sat there in the middle of the park. It was empty not a single soul in sight. She kept having flashbacks about her father. He stopped her from doing anything she wanted to. It wasn't fair he always controlled her and now he was abusing her she _HATED _him.

_**You say time for bed now child **_

_**Mum just smiles that smile**_

_**Just like she never saw me**_

_**Just like she never saw me**_

Her cheek was red raw still and it stung every time she gently touched it. She couldn't go back there she never could after what he had done but he was always one step ahead of her he always new how to trap her without even having to go out and look for her, he new that she wouldn't just leave Roxy he didn't just torture her physically but mentally to.

_**So I leave wanting just to hide**_

_**Knowing deep inside**_

_**You are coming to me **_

_**You are coming to me**_

She didn't know what to do he had made her so angry inside she didn't know what to do. If she went back she would still be tortured by him, but if she ran away she would have to leave her sister behind and she loved her sister more than anything could she really do that?

_**You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight**_

_**Then you hold me and you whisper 'child the lord won't mind'**_

_**It's just you and me**_

_**Child you're a beauty**_

She kept thinking of Roxy how uncomfortable she must feel right now as she told her, her parents couldn't be trusted and they were fakes. But it was true they were everything about them was fake. Glenda made herself out to be some rich, posh snob but actually she was just a useless drunk. But Ronnie preferred her to Archie. When her mother wasn't drunk (which was rarely) she could be quite nice.

_**God its good loving aint it good tonight**_

_**You aint see nothing yet gonna treat you right**_

_**It's just you and me **_

_**Child you're a beauty**_

It started to pour down of rain and it was getting really cold. Ronnie walked over to the baby park and climbed up into a sheltered house with a slide. It was red and it had a blue roof. Rain bounced of the top of the slide. Ronnie stared at the red walls. They were covered in graffiti. One caught her eye.'_ Veronica Mitchell is a dirty little scrubber'._ Tears rolled down her cheeks. Was she really a scrubber?

_**I Don't scream. Though I know its wrong**_

_**I just play along**_

_**I lie there and breathe…**_

_**Lie there and breathe…**_

She hated her name it got on her nerves when anybody called her it, to be honest it was only Archie that called her it. When she had fallen out with someone at school they would always call her it and it used to wind her up though she never showed it because she knew how to handle things like that she had so much practise from her dad she knew how to control things like that.

_**I wanna be strong**_

_**I want the world to find out**_

_**That your dreaming on me**_

_**Me and my beauty**_

_**Me and my beauty…**_

She tried to scrape the writing of but it wouldn't come off. She picked up a stone and tried to score it out but it just made it worse. The rain had finally gone off. She couldn't sit back on the swing it was soaked. She climbed down out of the house. Wet sand filled her shoes. She walked back towards the swings she leaned against one of the poles. Suddenly she through up over some of the tarmac.

_**You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight**_

_**And then you hold me and you whisper,Child, the Lord wont mind**_

_**it's just you and me.**_

_**child **__**you're a beauty**_

She looked down at the tarmac it was disgusting, and it stunk to. She wiped her mouth. The odour of sick passed onto her sleeve and it almost made her through up again. She backed away from the sick and headed towards the exit of the park she didn't want to be there anymore.

_**God, its good the lovin aint it good tonight**_

_**You aint seen nothing yet gonna teach you right**_

_**Its just you and me**_

_**Child you're a beauty.**_

She heard a car pull up behind her. She turned around it was his….

_**There is a part I cant tell**_

_**About the dark I know well**_

_**There is a part I cant tell**_

_**About the dark I know well**_

_**There is a part I cant tell**_

_**About the dark I know well**_

_**There is a part I cant tell**_

_**About the dark I know well…**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter x**


End file.
